1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a network communication apparatus, particularly to a network communication processing apparatus with electrostatic discharge protection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrostatic discharge (ESD) is the factor that causes the most electronic element to be destroyed by electrical overstress, such destroying could make the electronic element permanent damage, and therefore influences electronic element operation.
To solve the problem of electrostatic discharge, generally utilizing the switch mechanism of PN junction of parasitic bipolar junction transistor (BJT) to discharge the ESD through supply voltage VDD or ground GND. However, because of the cable discharge (CDE) (which is one type of ESD) may happened on the cable in Ethernet application and the energy of CDE entering the integrated circuit is transmitted in differential type, the integrated circuit will need larger electrostatic protection circuit to discharge the CDE if the CDE is discharged through supply voltage VDD or ground GND. Therefore, it will cost larger area of the integrated circuit.